¿Qué es estar enamorado?
by MXM's Holic
Summary: ¿Qué hará Mello intentando responder esta pregunta? Claro CRACK!


_Hulaaas genteeee! ¿Otro fic navideño? La vedad es que no lo sé, esto salió de una linda preguntita random de una de mis nuevas y divertidas reviewers: Inocencia! Muchas gracias por tus lindas reviews mujer, me suben el ánimo y la autoestima :D, esta es mi supuesta respuesta a tu preguntita, no tenía cómo contactarte así que ARRIBA LOS FICS! Tiene MUCHO de Mello aquí, pero estoy segura de que si o quitas al final, se entenderá al menos un poquito qué se siente (espero XD). Este fic es algo CRACK y es ROSA, pero ya saben, es lo único que se puede hacer con Mello para que explique un poco sus sentimientos *Voz en off: ¡MENTIRA!* sí, lo sé, es que la vagancia afecta XD._

_Una pequeña respuestita para ti, Inocencia: Leí (agradecidamente) tu review en Everything y comencé a reír como desquiciada, ¿Sabes por qué? Pues porque yo sabía que el tema era religioso, demonios, hasta yo en mi colegio (de monjas) hice una representación teatral religiosa con ese tema . y yo salía de 'Sensualidad' (Sí, WTF?) pero no pude evitar pensar que el tema les quedaba MUY bien a mis M's y TAMPOCO pude evitar crear una perversión con ese tema tan angelical, así que sí, LEMON! xD. Respecto al fanart, ya me daré un tiempo y lo subiré a DeviantArt. Si en caso quieres contactarme, ya que no tienes cuenta en fanfiction, te pasaré mi correo electrónico (tengo miles y este es el que uso para fanfiction XD) y bien, para la gente que también quiera conocerme y hablar algunas estupideces yaoísticas conmigo, allí les va: rosarioaries _titi 25 hotmail .com (sin los espacios)_

_Ahora sí mi respuesta a la pregunta de Inocencia :D_

_Disclaimer __: Death Note y Matt y Mello (mencionados implícitamente en este fic) no me pertencen __¬¬!_

_Advertencia__: Ok, se me fue algo de las manos y quedó ROSA, pero es un crack también, así que con suerte no quedó tan mal, está contado desde el punto de vista de Mello y por ende tiene muchas groserías XD!_

_Allí les vá! Espero que te guste Inocencia! _

_¿Qué es estar enamorado?_

Esa pregunta… esa pregunta me colma la paciencia, me hace sentir tarado y algo descerebrado, me pone un poco histérico y a la vez frustrado, molesto pero irremediable y estúpidamente feliz y el motivo de tantos sentimientos es justamente que YO LO ESTOY y no sé cómo rayos explicarlo. Además no puedo dejar de pensar que pierdo mi tiempo haciendo de enciclopedia rosa, eso definitivamente NO es para mí, pero desgraciadamente sólo debo pensar en él para comenzar a hablar y no callarme en una hora o dos (quizá tres…).

Sí, ¿No es patético? Estoy enamorado de un chico, ESO claramente no estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer y no estaba en mis planes para cuando crezca (ni ningún otro), pero la vida es una zorra y miren cómo acabé… Ok, me fui del tema (ni siquiera sé por qué demonios estoy escribiendo esto, maldito tiempo de ocio…) estar enamorado es lo más extraño que me ha pasado hasta ahora y fácilmente podría decir hasta siempre. Es como una serie de impulsos que me OBLIGAN a ser amable a sonreírle al tarado de Near y a obedecerle a Roger, hasta logran que me pierda clases completas sin tomar ni un apunte ¿No es frustrante? Es una sensación que me detiene a golpear a la única persona que me saca realmente de las casillas (en todo sentido) y me lleva a quedarme como un idiota mirando sus ojos verdes, lavándome completamente el cerebro en el proceso.

Diablos, eso de verdad no se siente bien, porque luego actúo todo amable y cuando me doy cuenta sólo quiero golpearme. Eso no es lo mejor de todo, a veces me quedo mirando hacia un punto indefinido y sonrío como discapacitado, llevando a todas las personas que pasan a que me pregunten qué diablos me pasa, y para rematar, que él ponga un tonta (y hermosa) sonrisa en su rostro también y guarde su consola para quedarse mirándome también. Bien, ESO también es tonto y cursi… pero es lindo… (¿Lo ven? Ya comencé a hablar mierda).

Cada vez que siento que voy a explotar de la rabia después de que colocan la hoja con los rankings en el hall y Near está en el primer lugar, llega él, sonríe, hace un intento por abrazarme mientras pateo las cosas, me da un chocolate y me dice: 'Puede estar primero, pero no es más sexy que tú…' y allí arroja por la borda todos mis intentos de destruir nuestro cuarto con sus condenados ojitos de cachorrito, tan verdes y profundos, abiertos de par en par y clavándose en mí con una expresión pícara que sinceramente, es jodidamente difícil de resistir.

Por las tardes, cuando vienen los demás chicos a nuestro cuarto y me invitan a jugar un partido de futbol (que aunque no lo parezca, me ENCANTA y siempre espero que llegue la hora de salir solamente para ir a patear ese condenado balón), sólo le basta un 'Quédate conmigo' o un 'No me dejes', para tenerme atado a él y jugando con sus estúpidos jueguitos portátiles, pero siempre, SIEMPRE siento que vale la pena. Y claro que se siente extraño y nada placentero no estar en control de tu propio cuerpo gracias a ESA persona, pero al fin de cuentas no hay vez que no sientas que vale la pena y que a pesar de los autocuestionamientos y las palmadas faciales, te importa un soberano carajo lo que los demás piensen y diablos, hasta lo que tú mismo pienses. Raro ¿Verdad?

Otra parte linda de estar enamorado son los famosos y tiernos CELOS (jodidos del mal). Y bien, simplemente se me hace rotundamente imposible no actuar como un tarado posesivo cada vez que alguien se le acerca. DEBEN tener en cuanta una cosa antes de que siga hablando… Los celos son MUY diferentes a la falta de confianza. La confianza te asegura que la persona que está contigo jamás te traicionará y jamás te hará daño (ROSA), pero los celos, no es pensar que esa persona puede estar jugando a dos (o más) puntas contigo y unos cuantos más; Los celos son esos impulsos agresivos que sientes cuando se están acercado demasiado a algo que es TUYO o que simplemente le prestan demasiada atención y crees que es necesario intervenir (violentamente o no) para que eso DEJE de ocurrir Y LOS BASTARDOS SE VAYAN MUY A LA… cof, cof… por más que sepas que quien está contigo no le interesarán los demás y sólo tú. Eso se siente bien, créanme.

Volviendo al tema, claro que me molesta de la peor manera que siquiera lo miren demasiado, que se acerquen a saludarlo, que le hablen y demás, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar con un par de miradas nazi y unos cuantos sutiles golpes y empujones, OH y las amenazas, no olviden las amenazas.

Pasemos a otra cosa (menos molesta y violenta en mi caso)… ¿Besos? DIOS, LOS BESOS SON GENIALES! Ay carajo, allí está mi parte de idiota… pero tal como lo dije, lo son. Es estúpido y por demás descerebrado, pero por más increíble que suene (al menos yo) siento que TODO desaparece cada vez que siento sus labios y sé que son solo MÍOS. Cada vez que hago trampa y abro ínfimamente mis ojos mientras lo beso, puedo notar sus mejillas encendidas mientras mis dedos se mezclan con su rojizo y suave cabello, quitando sus googles y empujándolo contra cualquier superficie cercana, escucho y siento su respiración y su corazón agitados, casi tanto como los míos y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se mezcle en nuestro beso para que después le siga el trillado y tierno 'Te amo.' Sí, es lo que siento y al carajo con los demás, sé que puedo parecer una persona algo (MUY) agresiva, impulsiva, orgullosa y ETC, pero me es condenadamente inevitable que esas palabras escapen de mí de vez en cuando, sin importar todos mis esfuerzos por no sonar como una niña tonta. Las malditas sólo 'SALEN' y ya. Aún así me siento en otro mundo cada vez que escucho un 'Yo también…' y me comporto como retrasado.

¿Qué es estar enamorado entonces? Pues si no entendiste con todas las taradeces que dije, sinceramente no sé cómo demonios lo harás porque es jodidamente inexplicable!


End file.
